If He Wont LoveThen Why Try?
by darkiwi789
Summary: Kagome wants to tell Miroku badly how she feels. But is scared he dosn't feel the same way. Will she fins a new love. Or will she settles for someone else? Rated for languge, adult situation, and some miner fondeling involved.
1. the beging or the end?

The beginning or the end?

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show/movies.

She was running from it again. That feeling, that strange feeling she got in the pit of her stomach. The one that tossed and turned and fluttered all at the same time, it left her feeling strange. She didn't want to feel it, feeling that would mean feeling something real. She didn't want to feel that way for him. She liked being numb, void of all emotion. She hated feeling. It was a sign of weakness, one she could never afford to have. Finally she was getting closer, she was going home. There would be no coming back, she didn't care. At least that is what she kept telling herself. She didn't really believe that. The man made her melt. No she knew she would be back. She always came back, but that didn't mean she had to want to come back. No that was a lie. She did want to come back and that was the problem.

She loved him. She hated admitting it but she did. But he didn't love her back. He never would and never could. At least that is what she kept telling herself. Did he? Could he? No, he couldn't wouldn't. _Oh kami I hate him. No I love him and that is why I hate him. Isn't it? Or maybe that is why I love him so much. No, I just want to go home._

"Kagome, why the hells are you so mad at me?" snapped Inuyash.

"I'm not mad so stop snapping at me!" Kagome yelled back at him. _Oh no there it is again. My hearts beating like before. I have to stop thinking about him. Why won't it just go away and leave me alone. I can't feel this way for him._

"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you! Hey I said look at me! Damn it are you listening!!"

"Sit boy!"

Kagome sighed. She was trying hard not to look at him. She knew if she looked at him she would be embarrassed. He was still yelling at her. When all of a sudden he got up and walked over to her. She hated it when he yelled and she had started to tear up a little bit. He had a look of worry on his face as he walked up to her.

"Kagome, are you ok? I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." Inuyash gently took her chin and moved it to face him.

Her heart skipped a beat and she began to melt. She hated this. She didn't want this. It drove her insane that feeling. That stupid, stupid feeling, it wasn't even it just she……..didn't know. She cared for Inuyasha she did. But she didn't love him. Not like she used to.

_Why can't I just tell him how I feel? I want him to know but I'm scared to. I'm scared to because I don't want Sango and Inuyasha to be mad at me and what if he didn't feel the same way I feel for him. No I can't think that way. Inuyasha is my best friend he will accept me no matter what! And so will Sango. Besides Sango loves someone else._

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed. She had to tell him it was now or never.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha was staring into those big brown eyes of hers.

"Can I tell you something? Without you getting mad? And you have to keep it a secret between the both of us!" Kagome asked her voice barely above a whisper. He was thankful to have super hearing because he was sure if he didn't he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

Kagome turned away from him to stare off into the distance. She hadn't even told Sango this. Now here she was telling Inuyasha. She couldn't believe it. "Inuyash…… I love Miroku. I don't know why I mean he is a total lecher and I just seem to be attracted to him. I know he will never love me back because he's in love with Sango but I can't help it, and I don't want to be, I just am." She was now in tears. She was sobbing she knew the man she loved would never be with her but she couldn't help it. There was something about Miroku that she loved. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and held her tell she fell asleep.

They walked back into camp Inuyasha holding her gently. Everyone turned and look at the two as they walked into the clearing. He carefully laid her in her sleeping bag. She shifted but stayed asleep.

"Is she ok? Did something happen to the two of you, Inuyasha?" Sango whispered worriedly.

"No nothing happened to us she just….. She was tired that's all. You know completely exhausted from today. It was pretty tough and all. We killed two demons in a row so. I guess it took a toll on her, that's all." Inuyasha replied casually.

Sango looked really worried. But Miroku just gave him a perverted grin and said "sure that's what happened… we believe you."

"Shut up Miroku! You pervert!" Inuyasha snarled

Plezzz review this is my second attempt at the chapter so I hope it's better. I'm going to post the other chapter up later. I hope u like it.


	2. kagome's dream

Chapter 2

Kagome's Dreaming?

There will be some Lemons in the chapter

Tall green grass went on for miles as far as I could tell. It was cool against my legs. I looked down and I wore my night shorts and my tank top and I was barefooted. I looks all around me as I realized I was completely alone. A breeze hit my skin gently causing goose bumps to race up my arms and it seemed the breeze stole my warmth. I gently hugged myself trying to regain some warmth. I could make out a figure in the distance. I strain both my eyes trying to see who it was, my breath caught in my throat. It was Naraku! Before I could move he was behind my, fear griped me.

"Do not worry Kagome I will not harm you" Naraku whispered in my ear.

He was gently holding my waist. This only adds fuel to my fear. I couldn't believe I was standing in a clearing all alone with Naraku standing behind me. I knew it I was going to die. I began to shiver violently as tears threaten to spill from my eyes. Then out of nowhere Naraku licked my neck.

_Oh my GOD! Is he licking my neck? What in the HELL is going on? _I thought panicked.

This wasn't like Naraku. I slowly turned my head. Naraku merely chuckled at this. Naraku spun my around and continued his attack on my neck adding bites and kisses to the assault. I was stunned. This wasn't Naraku. No this had to be someone else. Naraku didn't kiss people did he? But it sure felt good. Without thinking I let out a soft moan.

I blinked a few times._ Get a hold of yourself women!! This is a dangerous situation! You NEED to get away now! You have to wake up!...Waite. Wake up? _My mind was screaming this at my but my body was disobeying.

I leaned into his lips. Naraku smiled at this. I would soon be in his grasp. His hands began to roam my body. I could feel his arousal pressing against me. I was shocked. His lips soon found mine. I could feel his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't help but respond. I began kissing back as more moans began to escape me. I couldn't control my reactions. My body felt like it was on fire.

**Lemon next time you see this line it will be over… Also Kagome's POV**

* * *

His right hand went up my shirt and under my bra. He was caressing my right nipple. I began panting. He pulled away and laid me on the grass. He was grinning down at me.

"I don't know what kind of kimono you are wearing but it's easier to play with you through such thin material." He said laughing.

My only response was a soft whimper. I didn't understand what was going on but I knew he was starting to arouse me. He started kissing me again he ripped my shirt off and my bra. He began to play with my right nipple again then would play with the other, using his right hand back and forth never removing his lips off of mine. I began moaning and whimpering. His lips tasted so good and his hands felt amazing on my skin. I knew it was bad but at the moment I didn't care. I was becoming wet. I wanted him to pay attention to my more southern regions. Almost as if reading my thoughts his hand slid down my shorts. He was running his finger over my clit stimulating it wonderfully. My hips bucked up and I let out whimper. I needed more.

" I guess you like that don't you?" he chuckled as he stared into my eyes never stopping his actions "would you like me to do more?" he stopped what he was doing wanting me to answer him.

"Yes!" I cried out. I wanted more.

He grinned and used his claw to rip off my underwear. He was grinning as he threw it to the side. He continued to play with my clit. I began moaning louder. He put one finger inside of me and began moving it in a slow pace. He started to suck on my left nipple causing more stimulation. He pumped his finger slowly at first and started to get faster with every stroke. I reached out and started pulling at his close. I wanted him naked I need him inside of me.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome wake up! Are you ok? Why are you whimpering? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha voice broke into Kagome's dream. She woke with an annoyed look on her face.

"No, I was not in pain! Thank you Inuyasha!!" she rolled over with a blush that started at her forehead and ended at her toes.

She couldn't believe she had been dreaming of Naraku of all people like that. She laid there for a few hours trying to go back to sleep. After awhile she finally gave up and told Inuyasha and the others that she was going to take a quick bath. And the very rudely informed them if ANY one was to disturb her there would be hell to pay. A few hundred miles away Naraku woke with a start. Had he really just been dreaming of the hanyous wench? He laid there stunned. He would have to figure out what kind of spell that wench had placed on him during their last battle.

Kagome was in the nearby river swimming. She could feel her arousal slowly going away but it was still very obviously there. She sighed and decided that there would only be one way to satisfy herself. She swam over to the shallow bank and lay down.

**ANOTHER LEMON!!**

* * *

She started with her already hard nipples and began fondling them. She made use of her other hand slowly running her hand down her body. Stroking her skin gently allowing her fire to consume her as she did this, she slowly made her way down to her southern region. She stopped at her clit and gently stroked it. She was gently pulling on it allowing her juices to flow, lubricating her entrance. She slid one finger inside herself. Slowly pumping it in and out, biting her bottom lip to keep sounds from escaping her lips. She was enjoying it greatly.

She began to imagine him in front of her. His fingers sliding in and out of her; he was pleasuring her greatly. She imagined him dipping his head between her legs and sucking on her clit, while he continued to finger her. In her fantasy she was sucking his wonderful cock; slow and steady griping it with her mouth. He pulled away and laid her down and he prepared himself and her entrance. He braced her then…… she climaxed before her fantasy went any farther; she sighed enjoying the after myth of it all.

* * *

She got into the hot spring and began washing. Within an hour she was satisfied with the cleanliness and headed back to camp.

"So Kagome, enjoy your bath?" Miroku asked perverted.

Sango sighed and smacked him on the head.

Kagome just blushed.

I know it's still kind of short. I'm still new at writing fanfics. But I promise there will be longer chapters. And I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot of reports and on my free time I was hanging with my boyfriend but I'll try to update more often. Plezzz review. Love you guys!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I am sooooo sorry for taking this long but nothing is coming to mind here. So if you guys want a chapter 3 then send me some ideas on what you think should happen next. Add your pen name to the bottom of the email and I will give you credit for inspiring me. Thank you email me at


End file.
